


Awesome Ninja Momma May

by edgeoflights



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Momma May, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Philinda - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 02, Sickfic, Whump, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeoflights/pseuds/edgeoflights
Summary: A Philindaisy oneshot!After the events on the Illiad, Skye's still recovering from almost dying at the hands of Jiaying. A heavily medicated Skye and an amused May face facts: May's a much better mother to Skye than Jiaying ever was. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 26
Kudos: 337





	Awesome Ninja Momma May

**Author's Note:**

> A note: Philinda is in this, because they deserve to be together in any season. I hope you enjoy it! It's my first work on AO3, but it's for sure not my first ficlet in Agents of SHIELD.
> 
> Nothing is mine except for this lil snippet I've written!

Skye was unconscious for an excruciating 27 hours.

27 hours that involved putting Cal’s very punchable face away for good, freezing Jiaying’s body, and sitting next to Skye in the medbay.

27 hours while Melinda refused to show any signs of her concussion to Simmons or Phil until Skye was awake.

27 hours of worrying that Skye was gone, that Jiaying had simply taken too much from her.

And now she was awake.

And being a goddamn dumbass.

“Furreal… May…” Skye protested sluggishly, on a heavy dose of morphine. Jiaying sucking the literal life out of Skye was as painful as it was fatal.

“I’ms ‘orry I hurt you… My fault.” She yawned as she poked Melinda in the gut.

“Again. It’s fine.” She sighed while brushing a strand of golden - brown hair out of Skye’s scrunched up face.

“Fine. Fiiiinneeeeee. Fiaiaian-”

“Skye.”

The young woman began pushing her hand straight into Melinda’s face while squinting at the light above her. “Hm?”

Melinda removed the hand clutching her nose and rested it by her side. “It wasn’t your fault. Now isn’t a good time for this discussion. You need to sleep.”

“Sleeeeeee- Ooooh. Pokey Jemma.” She pointed at the doorway.

Simmons walked in with a clipboard hugged to her chest. “Everything alright?” She asked briskly. Melinda gave her a little smile. “All good here.”

“Skye,” Jemma addressed the tiny figure curled up in the hospital bed.

“Yesssssir?”

Jemma smiled. “Pain level? Low, I hope?”

“One hundred and forty five… Negative. Fifty.”

“I’m going to put that down as low. Agent May, I’m going to need you to let me know if she feels any pain, dehydration, or unusual fatigue in her limbs.”

May nodded before Skye piped up, “Needles?” Melinda looked over to see her with an impossibly adorable pout, not that she’d ever admit it. She felt a little of the rigidity she’d had from her concussion relax into the warmth of this sweet girl.

“Once you’re off this dose of Morphine we can move you to regular pill painkillers. You will have to stay and be monitored because of how weak your body is now, but no more needles.”

“No pokey!” Skye cheered before latching onto Melinda’s arm and pulling it towards herself abruptly, causing a startled Melinda to let a tiny giggle escape.

“Skye,” she admonished, trying to pry herself out of her grip. She was unsuccessful.

Jemma made a couple of notes after observing her heart monitor, then whispered a ‘Good luck’ to Melinda before stepping back out into the busy hallway and closing the door.

“Water?” Skye whined. Her words were getting clearer as some of the medication wore off. May handed her a water bottle with the arm not currently occupied and Skye downed its contents before throwing the empty bottle against the wall.

Melinda shot Skye a look, and she beamed back at her, knowing full well that neither of them could go pick it up. Melinda sighed. “Phil is at the Illiad right now, but he’ll be back within the hour. You can steal his arm,” she informed Skye dryly as she failed to extricate herself from Skye’s hands.

“I like your arm.” She told Melinda simply.

“Great. What’s to like about it?” She knew she shouldn’t encourage her, but at least Skye wasn’t talking apologies or feelings anymore. That was Phil’s strong suit. May… May was there to protect this innocent woman from the horrors of the world. She wasn’t the cuddles and ‘I’m sorry’s’ type of person.

“It’s soft.”

“Really,” she snorted.

“And it belongs to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She raised a brow slightly, causing her headache to throb.

“I _like_ you.” Skye informed her, as if this information was very new and of utmost importance. And, in a way, it was.

“And my arm as an extension?” She guessed.

“You get it!” Skye giggled, bringing another involuntary smile out from Melinda’s usual stoic face.

Skye pulled the arm even tighter as if it were a little teddy bear. She spoke up, quieter, “JiaYing’s… arm was scarred. Like her face.”

May studied Skye’s face to see her expression at bringing up her dead mother. Skye seemed normal, studying the fray on her sheets. The morphine must’ve either made her forget her mother’s death, or make her undisturbed by it. Either way, she had been sobbing her heart out on the Quinjet on the way back before passing out, so she evidently had some strong feelings about it.

“Okay?” she asked cautiously.

Skye looked at her, quiet, with big eyes, until saying, “Sometimes… I feel like I’m just one of my mother’s scars given life. I’m such a mess, and I hurt you. Maybe I did it… because I’ll always just be my psychotic mother's daughter.”

May’s heart shattered.

“No. No. You are so, so much more than that,” she growled at Skye. “You’re strong, and driven, and- and funny, and you always see the good in people. You’re a kind person even though life hasn’t always smiled at you. You’re- You’re nothing like your mother. Nothing.”

“But I hurt you.”

“You. Didn’t. Know. She may have made you, but that doesn’t mean you have any similarities. You’re- You’re so much better than her. You’re a hero.” She paused at the end of her emotional dump, deciding to never talk to people she cared about with a concussion again, because she would likely end up talking a lot and sounding stupid.

“I guess.” She yawned. “Nature versus nurture, right? My psycho biological mother may have made me, but my awesome ninja mom taught me to be a hero.” Skye closed her eyes and her grip on Melinda’s hand slackened, but she didn’t move her arm.

Mom?

She just sat there, blinking at the small, strong girl in the sheets that had thrown down all of her mental blocks and wriggled into her heart almost a year ago.

“Oh. Uh.” All of the mental walls she’d built over the years came crashing down for a few seconds before she regained a thought process and threw them back up. Her chest felt warm as she let a genuine, giddy smile grow on her face.

“Mmm.” Skye opened her eyes and shifted. She looked over Melinda’s shoulder and smiled sleepily. “Hellooooo, DC.”

May turned around, still feeling completely thrown, and waved halfheartedly at a smiling Phil, who was standing in the doorway.

“Hey.” He smiled and pulled up a chair next to May.

“You’re early,” she informed him. Skye shifted around with a whine and lifted a sheet over her head.

“Bobbi and Mack are helping clean up. I left early to come visit Skye.”

A tired, tiny, “Woo,” came from under the covers.

Melinda smiled. Again. Wow, that concussion was really messing with her brain.

She looked over at Phil and saw the dopey grin the dork had on his face. She rolled her eyes internally at how obvious his love for Skye was.

"How's the arm?" she asked.

He shrugged, evidently trying to hide some of his pain. "Simmons gave me medication. I'm fine." He displayed his new, black matte prosthetic. "Plus, I kind of feel like Fury with his eyepatch."

"Except a cat didn't eat your hand," she told him playfully. He smirked and turned to watch Skye, who was mumbling under her breath.

When Skye grew quiet and her breathing began to steady as she fell asleep, Phil turned to May. “I heard what she said.”

She kept silent, looking at the girl.

“You know she means it, right? It’s not just the medication.”

Melinda smiled a little and swallowed. “Of course it- it has to be. She wouldn’t- I’m not- Why would she-”

“Have you seen the way she looks at you? She adores you, Lin.”

“Why?” She pleaded with him.

“Uh, cause you’re her ‘awesome ninja mom that taught her to be a hero.’”

She rolled her eyes. “Again. She’s very high on morphine.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s wrong.” And with that, he stood up, brushed Skye’s hair out from her face, then kissed Melinda and slipped out the door with a smile.

She looked back down at the girl. “I love you.” She told the sleeping figure.

“I love you too,” Skye mumbled with a light slur. Melinda blinked. She’d thought that Skye was asleep. Evidently not.

“Mom,” She elaborated with a small smile, still with her eyes closed.

Melinda smiled. “Sleep, _Nǚ'ér_.” She hesitated, then brushed a light kiss to Skye’s forehead.

On her way out the door, she let a large smile spread across her face.

_Mom._

_I can work with that._


End file.
